


I Want You

by XxIceColdRainxX



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abusive!Erik, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child!Pietro, Comfort Sex, Dom!Alex, Dom!Erik, Erik Vs. Alex, Jealous!Alex, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Sub!Charles, hurt!charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIceColdRainxX/pseuds/XxIceColdRainxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Summers returns from Vietnam with happiness, until it's ruined when he finds out his long-time crush (Charles) is in deep despair. Trying to help him through it, Alex soon finds out Charles is keeping a secret from them, and that Erik is responsible for everything Charles is going through. (Alex also wants to be with Charles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission, and I am hoping anyone that reads it will find it enjoyable as I do. I will be posting this story mostly and begin working on others, be sure to give me some positive responses if you like it. If not, then you can just say nothing about it. Simple!

"Hello? Is anyone home?" My voice echoed throughout the empty, household. The Xavier Mansion. I gulped down any fear that someone wouldn't even recognize who I am once they laid their eyes on me.

"Alex? Is that you?" A voice responded to my own and gave me hope. Maybe they did remember me?

"Yeah." I stated, dropping my duffle bag to the side. I waited for whoever was going to reveal themself to me.

"Oh, man! I'm beyond happy you're back, Alex." The person revealed themself as one of the few people I've missed the most...Hank McCoy. Though, something was different. Oh, right, he wasn't a big, hairy beast.

"So am I." I smiled and gave Hank a tight bear hug, in which Hank returned the favor by doing the same to me. "How've you been? Where's everybody else? Oh, and, why the hell aren't you a blue giant, hairy beast?" I bombarded the young scientist with endless questions, in which he ended up clearing his throat to gain my attention.

"Well, uh, first of all," Hank took off his glasses and cleaned them off with his white lab coat. I narrowed my eyes at his body, wondering how he could lose all that blue hair. "I've been okay. On some days, not so much, but still good. As for everybody else, the institute had closed once we had lost far too many men due to the war." Hank sadly smiled at me, but I understood that situation. In return, I gave a slight frown and a nod.

"And your human look?"

"Oh, that." Hank stumbled with his words to try and explain his appearance. I wasn't asking for a long explanation, but instead he gave one. "I began experimenting with some things in my lab, and eventually found out that I could reduce the mutant genes in our bodies, which allows us to be 'human' for a short period of time." Hank's nervous appearance quickly changed into a triumphant grin. I gave a slight nod in response, still unsure of his explanation. "So, I made another batch of this liquid, but I intensified it more so that it will last for hours!"

"Wow," I began speaking, but was suddenly lost in another thought of mine. "Hey, Hank?"

"Yes?" Hank blinked his eyes at me.

"Where's Charles?" I bit down onto my bottom lip, hoping that Charles was still safe and sound somewhere in this mansion. Hank was quiet for a moment...Which turned into a minute. "Hank?"

"I, He's," Hank stuttered with his words, which began worrying me. Was Charles not safe? Was he hurt? Is he dead?!

"He's what?! Spill it, Hank!" In a blur of rage, I hadn't realized I had shoved Hank against a nearby wall, gripping him by his shoulders. "Oh, f-Hank, I'm..." In realization of what I was doing, I let Hank go and slowly backed away from him.

"It's fine, Alex." He had quickly stated, sighing heavily and forcing a smile on his face.

"So...Where's Charles, Hank?" I questioned him for the millionth time.

"Charles isn't the same person he was a few years ago, Alex. He's changed, drastically." Hank's saddened smile appeared again, with his eyes staring down at the floor. I felt my heart sink, more than it should have. Why wasn't Charles the same? Did he go through some traumatic event of some sort?

"What happened." I quickly stated, small anger boiling inside of me. Hank stared up at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay, Ale-"

"I said, what happened!" I shouted as loud as I could, startling the young scientist. In a quick response, Hank said one word that completely explained why Charles wasn't the same anymore.

"Erik."


	2. Finding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out some stuff, and stuff. Yeah, just that. (I may also do another POV for someone besides Alex. Another is that some chapters may be short or long, and I am still undetermined on how many chapters I want to make.)

"So this is all Erik's fucking fault?!" 

"Please, Alex, calm down." Hank sighed heavily at my attitude, but I couldn't help it! If Charles was even the slightest bit depressed, it was all because of Erik. "Charles is sleeping upstairs, in his ro-"

"Wait, how is he upstairs?!" My mind went racing. How could Charles even get up the stairs? What in the hell is going on?

"Please, stop shouting!" Hank managed to gain the courage to scream at me, but quickly hushed himself at the notice of it. I merely sighed and crossed my arms, waiting for his answer. "As I was saying, he's sleeping. He could get upstairs because of my serum I had conjured up. It cancels out his mutation." 

"Really?" I ask, in small shock that the serum could actually help Charles. 

"Yes, but, he's overdosing on it mostly..." Hank's voice quieted when there was a small creek up the staircase. "Professor!- I mean, Charles." Hank's correction seemed disappointing, like he wanted to address Charles as the Professor he once was. I turned, hoping to be facing a beautifully dressed man, but instead, I had received something I did not like.

"Alex, you're back." Charles' voice was rather blank, and not cheerful and adventurous as it used to be. I frowned and felt actual tears begin forming in my eyes. The sight of Charles as...'Unclean', was a horrible sight. The older man had grown a beard and a small hint of a mustache. He also wore some ratted out clothing, a white, dirty tank top with some loose pajama pants. The slippers on his feet seemed to give a less than classy look as well. God, what a horrific sight.

"Charles, I..." My words wouldn't form right, I just felt like I needed to comfort the man I loved dearly and never let him go. Never let him feel the pain of Erik's rude behavior and indecent comments ever again.

"Yes, Alex?" Charles gave a slight woozy smile. Soon enough, I was hit with a foul odor. Was that, liquor?

"You're drinking again?" Hank answered my question, in which I turned my head from side to side, keeping an eye on Hank and Charles. The older man merely gave a small huff and nodded his head as he slugged down another large gulp of liquor. 

"I am. Is there a problem, Hank?" Charles narrowed his eyes at Hank, in which the scientist gave a nervous shake of his head. 

"No, no. It's, it's fine." Hank mumbled and adjusted his glasses. I, instead, spoke against Charles drinking again. 

"I have a problem, Charles." I proudly stood up against the intimidating stare that came from the drunken Charles. Hell, I've been in war before, how could a tipsy Charles be worse? "You should not be like this! What happened to the Professor, huh?" 

"He's dead, with everyone else I've lost." Charles spoke in a quiet tone, moving his gaze from me to his half empty bottle of Gin. It angered and hurt me to see him like this, like a complete waste. 

"He isn't dead, Charles. You can still be...Him." I moved forward and gently placed a hand onto his shoulder, hoping it would help comfort him. "You just have to clean yourself up. I'm here now, so I can help with whatever you need." Once I felt him ease upon feeling my hand on his shoulder, I dared myself to slowly bring him into a hug. 

"Alex..." Charles mumbled as he sank into my embrace. My heart leaped in my chest and my mood changed from distressed to comfortable. I could have stayed like this forever, just holding Charles in my arms.

"Uh, excuse me, Alex?" Hank's voice snapped me out of my love daze. In response to his interruption, I gave a glare towards Hank. He tensed up, but pointed down at the limp body in my arms. Charles was passed out.

"Oh, shit. Did I do something?" My eyes widened at the thought of myself nearly killing Charles with just a single touch. 

"No, you didn't, Alex. He just fell into a slumber from his drinking." Hank sighed and made his way over to Charles and I. "Would you mind helping me take him up to his room?" 

"Alright." I watched as Hank slowly lifted Charles from his lower body as I began lifting him from his upper body. He wasn't so heavy as I thought, so I could probably take him up myself. It would give me a chance to speak one-on-one with Charles if he awoke. "I can do it by myself, Hank. I'm sure you have other things to attend to."

"Really?" Hank raised an eyebrow, unknowing of my intentions. 

"Yeah, go on." I grinned and adjusted Charles in my arms, carrying him bridal style.

"Alright then?" Hank was still pondering why I would ask to do such a thing. I merely stared him down with my grin until he finally exited the room, and then upstairs I went. I felt like a hero carrying an injured civilian, saving them from trouble. As I made my way up the staircase, I noticed Charles was slowly awakening in my arms. I tensed, but only for a moment, wondering if Charles would dislike that I was making my way towards his room. 

"Shh..." I softly whispered into Charles' ear while I stood outside his room door. Just as I was about to open the door, someone beat me to it...Wait, someone was in there, with him?! As I watched the door open up slowly, I was expected to be met with Erik's cold gaze at me carrying Charles. My powers began to form, but were quickly subdued at the small, child voice that spoke.

"Daddy!" 

"Who the fuck are you?!" Was my instant response. I know, it seems really mean of me to speak to a kid like that, but hey, he startled the shit out of me! After my question, the small boy, looking no older than four years old, just stared at me in shock. He had short, silver colored hair and a rather pale complexion like Charles did. He also looked like he was about to cry, and that just broke my heart. "Hey, hey...Look, I'm sorry, but you startled me, kid." I attempted to comfort him, but with Charles in my arms, I couldn't exactly give him a hug. Instead, he sniffled and nodded, understanding. 

"Why is Daddy night-night?" The small boy asked, poking at Charles' limp arm.

"Why are you..." A rush of emotions suddenly hit me. Shock, sadness, jealousy and anger were the main ones. Was this kid...Charles' kid?

"Who are you?" The kid asked his next question, poking at my leg with wonder. In my rush of emotions, I didn't have the stability to answer him. I was hurt, I was angry. Charles was with a woman while I was gone?! After I volunteered to fight for my country, for him!

"No one." Was my quick response to the kid's question. I needed to leave, and destroy something, before I ended up hurting this kid or Charles. I shifted and began to make my way towards Charles' bed, placing him into it and pushing the covers up over him. The kid was still shooting questions towards me, left and right. I simply ignored him. "Alright, goodbye." I mumbled my last words as I rushed out of the room as fast as I could. The anger I felt began to heat my body up, which was bad. Very bad.

"Bye-bye!" Was the kid's words as I exited the room and ran downstairs. I heard Hank's worried voice behind me, but I didn't dare look back. I didn't want to know anything, at least not until I calmed down. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck everything!" I yelled and shot out plasma blasts all around me. Luckily, I was in the middle of the woods that resided behind the mansion. No one could get hurt if I was far from them. The hurt feeling I felt fueled me and sent me into a wave of confusion. What do I do now? Charles is probably in love with this unknown woman, and he has a kid with her! Where does that leave me? I couldn't stay here, it would be too hard to keep a happy face on whenever I seen Charles.

Charles...

"I thought I heard someone I knew." A deep voice spoke to me.

"Eh?" I snapped out of my distressed state, turning my head every which way to find out where this unknown man's voice was coming from. "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"You really don't remember me, hot head?" The voice spoke again.

"No, I don't! Just tell me who you are."

"It's me, Sean. Sean Cassidy?"

"Sean...Sean!" In my distress, it all subsided for the time being. Why was I so happy in seeing Sean again? Maybe 'cause he felt like a little brother to me...

"Yeah, it's me. I didn't know you came back, what are you doing out here? I was just about to head back to the Mansion." Sean slowly made his way over to me. I was now on my knees in a pile of dead leaves, my body returning to its normal temperature. 

"I just had to get out of there." I sighed and felt myself shaking from my outburst. I looked up and noticed a few trees were on fire, with smoke floating up into the sky. I slowly stood up and felt Sean's hand on my back, giving me an assuring pat. I gave a saddened smile and he just gave one back. 

"Is it about Charles?"

"Kind of." I tried not to make it seem obvious, since he would probably think it was weird. It failed. "Yes, it is. I'm not in some obsession over him or anything, though." Failed, again. Sean just laughed at my lies. 

"Listen, I know how you feel. I felt similar after I left for a small while, and returned back to find Charles a horrible wreck." Sean sighed himself and dropped his arms to his sides. Did he know about Charles'...Kid? I couldn't even say kid and Charles' name in the same sentence, it was too hard. It broke my heart.

"Yeah, yeah." I didn't dare speak about the kid that resided in Charles' room. If Charles didn't want anyone knowing, then I won't tell a soul. 

"Listen, how about we head back?" Sean noticed my uncomfortable shift. "I promise you, if Charles decides to make an appearance, we can move into a different room, or something. I can't bare to see him like that either." 

"Alright then..." Was my response as I began trudging back towards the mansion with Sean. Anxiety began to cloud me, causing me to sweat and jitter slightly. I did not want to face Charles, especially finding out his biggest secret is that he has a child, with some slut he decided to knock up. Fuck me.


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex, in his current feeling of pain, recalls on some old memories, good and bad. Warning: TEENAGE HORMONES. (An update: I'm most likely going to upload a chapter every day. If I don't have the time for that day, I'll post it the next. There won't be any long periods of time before I upload a chapter.)

"So how was Vietnam? Did you kill a lot of guys?"  
"Yeah."

"Was there a lot of blood?" Sean eagerly asked as he scooped a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. I sighed at his next question, mainly because I did not like discussing about Vietnam and the people I have killed. Hank noticed this and hushed Sean, taking a sip from his cup of hot tea.

"Thank you, Hank." I smiled at the man, who returned a smile as well. I then darted my eyes to Sean, glaring at him. He was still as annoying as ever. But, I still loved him as a brother. This whole scene, of all three of us eating at the dinner table in the kitchen, was a flash from how it used to be. Simple, quiet, peaceful...The only thing missing was Charles smiling and asking all three of us about our day, almost like a parent. Yet, to me, it was like he actually cared about me. He didn't give a shit that I was in solitary, he still had hopes for me. I wanted to prove him right that he did change me, and that's when I volunteered for the war.

"So, did Charles come down at all since yesterday?" Sean questioned, finishing his bowl of cereal. Hank shook his head in response, and then Sean looked towards me. I sighed once again, shifting my eyes from Sean's to my plate of grapes in front of me. I was eating grapes, only because I wanted a small snack before I began training again.

"I just remember that he wanted a rather large meal for dinner last night." Hank took another sip and cleared his throat at me shifting in my seat. He wanted to speak with me, but I was afraid of what he might say.

"Oh, at least he's eating. It's like he's eating for two." Sean's comment snapped me to full attention, in which I darted my eyes from Sean to Hank, wondering if Hank knew about Charles' secret child. What shocked me was that Hank was staring right at me as well, I guess he did know.

"If you two don't mind, I'm going to head outside for a bit." I made an excuse to leave, hoping Hank wouldn't follow and I'd have to suffer through his explaining. As I said before, I really didn't want to know, it still broke my heart to hear he was with someone else.

"Alright, dude." Sean gave a wave goodbye towards me, in which I nodded to. I shifted my eyes to Hank, who was still staring me down, but taking a large sip from his tea. He wanted to talk. Now.

"Later." I spoke my goodbye and immediately, I dashed out the back of the mansion and towards the woods. Yesterday's feelings quickly resurfaced inside of me, and all I wanted to do was hit something. Hard. Feeling like I've gotten far enough into the woods and away from everybody else, I began firing plasma blasts all over. Boom! Crack! Was all I heard. I had my eyes shut, I felt the pain completely take over me. I wanted to feel something other than the piercing feeling of being in despair. It's all I felt, especially with Charles. "Charles..." I repeated his name to myself, out loud this time.

After my outburst, I decided to take a short nap. Only, I didn't want to return back to the mansion. Instead, I just rested myself under a tree and closed my eyes, forgetting about everything I knew and remembering some memories from the past...

_**~ Beginning of Memory ~** _

"Alex, are you okay?!" Charles gasped at my injury. During my training, I had decided it would be a good idea to try and target test on Sean and Erik. _(Back when Erik and Raven were still around. I still hated Erik back then.)_ Upon starting my plasma blasts, Sean was screaming and calling for Charles, while Erik decided to break one of my bones to stop me. It worked, and down I went.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Erik decided to break my arm for no good reason." I gave a glare towards Erik, who stood beside Charles with a slight smirk. He was amused by my pain, what a prick. While still holding my glare, I noticed Charles shifted his stance, standing up perfectly straight and blushing red. Why was he doing that?

"He probably didn't mean to..." Charles trailed off with his words, giving me his bright, cheerful smile. Now I blushed. Then my blush disappeared.

"Plus, you tried to blast me. It was mere self-defense, Alex." Erik entered their conversation now, still holding his smirk as his left hand seemed to shift behind...Charles' ass. That's why Charles was blushing, Erik was fondling him!

"Whatever." I stated in my jealousy and anger towards Erik. Charles sighed and called for Hank, who entered the room, adjusting his glasses. He avoided the sight of Erik fondling Charles' ass and came straight towards me. Feeling like they no longer needed to be there, Erik and Charles left together as Hank began to wrap my broken arm. I sat there, hating Erik so much more now. I was supposed to be making Charles blush, making him feel that way. Not Erik, never Erik. Erik is a prick, and he's a murderer.

"Are you alright now, Alex?" Hank asked, observing my arm closely as I attempted to move it now. It didn't hurt as bad before.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks, Hank..." I gave a saddened smile, allowing Hank to nod his head and leave the room.

"So, you're all better now I see." Charles' voice startled me from my thoughts. I turned and noticed Charles had re-entered the room. His smile still plastered onto his face, bringing me to a joyful mood.

"Yeah, it is." I responded with a smile back, soon sitting myself up and straightening as Charles walked up to me. "Where's Erik?" I hoped that he wasn't standing right outside the door, observing with a glare. Charles shrugged his shoulders in response, stopping right in front of me.

"He decided to leave for a bit, but he will be back before dinner tonight."  
"Oh, alright..."  
"Alex,"

"Yeah?" I blinked my eyes, watching as Charles' smile turned into a saddened one. My heart began to beat fast, what was he going to tell me?

"I understand you're still just a teenager, but still, you shouldn't develop feelings for me." Charles' statement quickly brought me to a nervous breakdown. He knew. He knew I had feelings for him, but how? Was he reading my mind without my permission?

"You read my mind without permission." I stated quickly, my voice cracking a little near the end. God, what a nervous shit I am. Charles merely shook his head at my statement.

"I didn't. You're projecting your thoughts loudly, and I can't seem to block them out when you do." Charles rested a hand onto my left leg, softly patting. Oh, god. His touch, his hand that close to my crotch...It brought me an unwanted visitor.

"I, I-" As I was going to speak, my unwanted visitor began to rise. Oh, shit. I can't let him see me like this, it's going to be fucking humiliating. Without thinking, I shoved Charles away from me and quickly left the room. I didn't care that my arm was causing me a shit-load of pain, it wouldn't amount to the embarrassment of having Charles see me with an erection!

'Alex! What's wrong? Why did you leave so suddenly?' Charles' voice echoed within' my head. His presence revealing itself in my head. Fuck, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck me twice more.

'It's, I got something to do. Please, leave me alone.' I responded to his telepathic question, in which I felt his presence in my head disappear. Thank god. But, now to deal with this bulge in my pants.

"Damn hormones!" I shouted while punching my pillow in my bedroom. Once I had entered and finished up my self-pleasure activity, I had taken a shower and rested in my bed. I thought taking a short nap would help me, but it didn't. I still had that thought of Charles' hand on my leg, sending me into a wave of happiness, love and lust. I had even fooled myself into thinking that Charles had actually considered wanting me. I knew he didn't, he always says he's too old for me. Fuck if I care, just a few years older, but still, he turns me on in so many ways. Plus, Erik is a douche-bag with a capital D. He doesn't deserve a sweet soul like Charles.

"Alex, dinner!" Raven's voice echoed into my room.

"Alright!" I shouted back, quickly sitting up in my bed and sighing. I'm going to have to deal with Charles' worried looks, and Erik's malicious glares that spark a rage of fire in me.

"So how was everyone's day?" Charles smiles, swallowing a spoonful of freshly made macaroni. He had the skills to cook, which was perfect wife material to me. _(If he would ever become mine someday.)_

"Fine." Hank gave a smile, as well as Sean, who gave a thumbs up while slurping down his glass of water. Raven gave her own essay on her day, stating her events from when she woke up to now. I love her as a sister and all, but she is really annoying when she starts explaining everything in perfect and unnecessary detail.

"And you, Alex?" I looked up from my plate, since I had been messing around with my macaroni during Raven's explanation of her day. Charles smiled, but I could sense the hint of worry. Erik, on the side of him, ate in silence and made small conversation with Hank and Sean occasionally. Good, I didn't need him to be focused on me.

"It was alright." I stated, keeping my same, bored look. I really didn't want to be here, especially since Charles is all worried about me.

'Are you sure?' Charles' voice echoed within' my head. Great.

'Yes, I'm sure. Please stop asking me, okay? I promise you, with everything I got, I am fine.' I responded to his internal question. I felt his worried feelings soften, like it was a sigh of relief. In which he did do from across the table.

**_~ End of Memory ~_ **

I opened my eyes to find myself in the middle of the woods, with the sky slowly turning orange from the sun setting. How long was I asleep?

"Alex! Alex, where are you!" I heard Sean's voice screeching, awakening me from my groggy feeling.

"What?!" I shouted, wondering if he heard me. He did, because the next thing I heard was another loud screech, in which he landed right in front of me. He was flying around, looking for me.

"Oh, good. Hank and I thought you left, leaving Hank concerned about you." Sean helped me up from my spot on the ground, in which I dusted myself off. "Hank wants to speak with you tomorrow as well, something about Charles." Sean scratched his head, unknowing of what Hank and I both know.

"Okay...Did Charles come down today?" I had bothered to ask, since after my memory, my feelings for him resurfaced and I felt like a teen again.

"Yeah, for a few minutes, but then he went back upstairs. He had to get some of that, stuff, that Hank made." Sean seemed to notice my loss of hope once I had learned that Charles was just trying to get another dosage of that mutant suppressant crap.

"Alright, let's just head back, I'm hungry." I felt my stomach growl. I literally haven't eaten all day.

"Awesome, me too. Let's go!" Sean began to sprint, soon enough flying up into the air with the help of his voice. I sighed and began running, following his screeching towards the mansion. This is when I wished I had flying powers of some sort, it would be easier to travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Next chapter will be Alex imagining some scenarios that he wishes can come true...While performing some self-pleasure. But, Present Charles will appear next chapter as well and Hank will have a certain talk with him, after Alex's delight. Hooray. (It'll most likely be a long chapter.) Also, soon enough, Present Erik will arrive maybe next chapter and Logan will also make an appearance after the next chapter. Gasppp.


	4. Meeting Pietro - Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is finally informed by Hank, and he also finally meets Pietro. (Whose last name is Lehnsherr, like Erik's.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I would make this chapter a 2-parter. The first part is this, and then the second part will be more of an Alex-Charles-Pietro thing, along with Alex's alone time... ~Blushes.~

"So, Alex..." Hank began speaking to me the next day, right when I had exited out of my room. Even though I had at least two days to calm down, I still felt like I was going to die hearing the details of Charles' kid. How he fell in love with some smart, intelligent, sexy woman.

"What?" I managed to answer, keeping my voice calm before I ended up yelling at Hank for no reason. Hank just gave a smile and shifted a little. Finally, after a few minutes of utter silence, Hank managed to say something.

"Charles' child's name is Pietro."  
"Oh, that's nice. Good for him, raising him and his wife's four year old alone."  
"What?"

"You know what I mean." I sighed and felt my heart ache, my body tense. What I hadn't noticed was Hank laughing. Was he laughing at me? In my time of heartbreak? "You got something to say, Hank?"

"No, but, Pietro did not come from another woman, Alex." Hank calmed himself down from his laugh fit. Wait, if Charles didn't stick his dick into some slut's cunt and impregnate her, how did he have a kid? "It's actually quite a long story, but, if you're willing to listen, I will tell it all." Hank smiled and gave me a slight pat on the shoulder. It didn't make me feel any better.

"Yes, please! Tell me everything! I feel so left behind in the past." I literally got on my knees and begged, holding Hank's hand and shaking it. The young scientist cleared his throat, signalling for me to rise. I did so, and downstairs we went.

"I will get us some small snacks, while I tell the story." As Hank began to make his way towards the kitchen, I gripped onto his shoulder and pulled him back hard. I didn't need nothing to eat, I just wanted to know some valuable information!

"Fuck the snacks, just sit and tell me every fucking thing!" My anger was getting the best of me, mainly because I was getting far too impatient. Hank gasped at my rage, making that shocked face he always does. Slowly, he eased himself back to a calm state and sighed heavily.

"So, everything then?" Hank raised his arm to scratch his forehead.

"Yes, everything! God damn it, stop wasting time, just tell me already!" I began shouting now. Calm, Alex, calm.

"Alright, alright!" Hank waved his hands, attempting to ease me from my already angry state. "Well, first of all, Charles has an apparent ability to get pregnant."

"Wait, what?"

**_~ Hank's POV. ~_ **

"Hank, I am not lying to you, and I never will. I, am, pregnant!" Charles' voice whispered near the end of his sentence, but I still did not believe him.

"Charles, I'm sorry to say, but it is impossible for a man to go into pregnancy." I simply laughed at the thought, wondering if Charles was just being an emotional wreck because Erik had left. It was kind of hard to see Charles in such a needy mood, especially since it was Erik who satisfied his needs. I shivered at the thought, because it also included Charles' sexual needs as well.

"Bloody hell, Hank! If you don't believe me, then give me an ultrasound! I can hear the child's thoughts in my head, I am not crazy!" Charles' voice began to rise, sending me into a bundle of nerves. Oh, man, I have never seen Charles like this before.

"Alright, alright! I'll set up an ultrasound for you. Come around the lab later and we'll see about this child in your stomach." I put on a serious face, hoping that Charles would believe me and not go into another frenzy. Luckily, he did believe me, and left me to do so. In all honesty, I was not going to set up an ultrasound and just give Charles some medical attention, to help with his current state. But, something inside of me told me that he was telling the truth, that he was actually pregnant. There was only one way to find out, and I began setting up the ultrasound I had falsely promised to do. During my preparation, I began thinking, Charles must have been very delirious. There's no way he could be pregnant...

But I was proven wrong, because right then and there, on the screen, showed a small child in The Professor's stomach. Healthy, growing and happy, Charles had said me.

"I told you, Hank..." Charles felt his eyes water. I wondered why, since he knew he was pregnant already. "This is the first time I'm seeing my baby without hearing their thoughts only, Hank." Charles' tears streamed down his cheeks as he continued to stare at the screen that showed proof of his pregnancy.

"So, Erik's the father?" I broke the happy silence, bringing Charles back to reality. (Even though I didn't mean to.) He looked at me with saddened eyes, soon enough placing on a fake smile.

"Yeah, he is..." Charles' words trailed off, soon, he sat back up and wiped his growing bump on his stomach off of the lube I had used. "He doesn't know it yet, though. It was also the first time we had done it without a-"

"Professor! Please, no details." I pleaded, hoping to never hear Charles explain about his sex life with Erik ever again.

"Okay then." Charles chuckled slightly at the face I made, which was complete and utter disgust at the thought. At least he was happier than he was earlier.

"What are you going to name the baby?" I had quickly asked Charles, as he began leaving the lab. The older man paused for a moment, blinking his eyes at me as he turned around. After a few short seconds, he gave a small smile and rested a hand onto his stomach.

"Well, I rather like Pietro and Wanda." Charles hummed softly and made small circles on his stomach with his finger. I watched, unsure if I should say anything or not. "Erik likes the names, and he said if he ever had children, he would name the boy Pietro and the girl Wanda. Since I have a small hunch that this child's a boy, I choose Pietro." Charles shot me a smile and immediately took his leave before I could say anything.

**_~ Back to Alex's POV ~_ **

"So, he can get pregnant? Is that what you're saying?" I've been asking Hank the same question for over 20 minutes now. I could tell he was beginning to grow agitated of me, but I needed to get it through my head. Charles could get pregnant...What a dream come true that is!

"Yes, for the millionth time now, Alex!" Hank sighed and rubbed his head in frustration.

"That's fucking great!" I didn't mean for it to sound sarcastic, but, it came out that way. Hank looked at me, confused. I then shook my head and merely smiled. I was too happy to not smile, but the problem was, he's already got a kid with that monster Erik Lehnsherr...

"So, do you think you can keep this secret between us and Charles? I wouldn't want Sean finding out, knowing him, he'd blab about it to a lot of people." Hank sighs and watches as I give an eager nod.

"Of course, of course." I smiled again, after my pledge to not tell a soul. "Though now that I know all of this, I would like to talk to Charles. Do you think he would let me into his room? I could tell him you told me, and such."

"No! No, don't tell him I spoke to you about it. He wouldn't trust me with his secret and once his powers came back, he would likely erase my memory." Hank was a nervous wreck now.

"Alright. Well, I already saw the kid when I dropped Charles into his room, I could say I found out from him." I gave an assuring smile, which Hank accepted and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. I'm sure Charles is awake at this time, so, if you want, you can-" As Hank was giving his final statement, I rushed off towards the staircase. I didn't have time to listen to the young scientist, I wanted to see Charles, fast! As I ran up the stairs, I heard some stumbling nearby that came from Charles' room. He must've heard me and thought to hide Pietro in his bathroom or closet or something. Poor kid, being treated like he was something close to an abomination. Luckily for him, I knew, and the kid could come running out, free.

"Charles! Can I talk with you?" I shouted while standing right outside of Charles' doorway. Excitement ran through my body, I wanted to formally meet this kid. If he was part of Charles, he was special to me. But, he's also part of Erik, which disgusted me a little. Still, it wasn't the kid's fault that he got stuck with an asshole, murdering-

"Yes, Alex?" Charles' voice startled me out of my thoughts. His head peeped out the door, and what surprised me was that he was freshly shaved, no speck of hair on his innocent, cute looking face. Another shocker was that he was also dressed properly, due to his sweater he was currently wearing.

"You're, you're looking...Better." Crap, that sounded really fucking rude of me to say that. It wasn't like he was horrible before-- Okay, he was. He was a complete wreck that brought me to tears at his appearance. "I, I mean,"

"It's fine, Alex, I know what you meant." The man gave a smile and began to ease himself back into his room without saying a goodbye.

"Wait, Charles! Can we talk, inside of your room?" I gestured towards the inside of his room. He looked hesitant, darting his eyes back and forth between me and his bed. That kid must have been under the bed or something.

"Alright...Just, wait, hold on-"

"Charles, I already know about that kid of yours, you don't need to hide him. I don't have any rude judgement towards you either!" Without thinking, I lunged forward and shoved open the door, it slamming into the nearby wall as Charles stepped back, away from me. Shit, had I scared him?

"I...Okay, Alex." He kept a blank, stern face, staring me down as he slowly turned towards his bed. There was some small rustling, and the kid I had met before peeked his head out. "It's okay, Pietro, he's not going to hurt us...He's a friend." Charles smiled at the child, leaving the kid, whose name is Pietro, to come out eager and happy.

"Hello, I'm Pietro Lehnsherr!" The small boy zoomed up next to Charles, standing straight up and giving me a wide smile. What bothered me was that he had Erik's last name.

Lehnsherr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik will come in soon, as well as Logan. What's great is that Alex and Charles begin having some time together, hooray!


	5. Meeting Pietro - Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is happy to speak with Charles again, but things turn bad easily. In the end, he isn't expecting a certain someone to be at the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is always adorable, so is Charles. Adorable 'Mother' and Son. That's mainly why he likes Charles, and soon enough, most likely, Pietro too. (In a son way.)

"Uh, Hello." He gave a cheeky grin, now on better circumstances, he's more excited to meet Pietro formally. "I'm Alex Summers, your daddy's friend..." Charles watched Pietro and I with his own smile, bright and beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of his smile, and with a small whisper, I overheard Pietro speaking to me.

"Why are you looking at daddy?"

"Huh?" I blinked my eyes, snapping out of my daze of Charles. Pietro merely giggled at my nervous look I gave him. I didn't want to give off the feeling that I liked Charles, because he would probably think I'm trying to replace his...Other father.

"Alex is silly, daddy!" Pietro dashed back towards Charles, hugging onto his leg with love and a smile of his own.

"Oh, yes, he is." Charles gave a soft laugh at Pietro's comment on me. I blushed in embarrassment and the fact that Charles was actually paying attention to me. "You are free to run into your playroom and have some fun for a bit while I speak with Mr. Alex, okay?" Pietro gave a nod at Charles' statement. In a quick, swift movement, Pietro was gone and into his playroom that connected to Charles' room. I sighed in relief, I didn't want to speak with Pietro anymore longer, due to his constant, random questions. Charles noticed this and gave another soft laugh, looking at me with a small smile. I looked over towards him, hoping that he would tell me something that would make my heart leap.

"So, now you know about Pietro." He didn't, but at least it was still something.

"Yeah..." My words trailed and I raised my arm to scratch the back of my head. I didn't know what else to say, but I did know I wanted to talk to him about a lot of things. First things first though, "So, what's with the change in look?"

"Oh, my clean, father-like look?" Charles gave a small twirl, leaving me in awe. So elegant, so beautiful. I wanted him.

"Yeah, are you interviewing for a job or something?" I asked another question, wondering what exactly he got like this for. Not that it was bad or anything, I love him like this, but I wanted to know what he was doing.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Charles paused for a moment, looking down at his shoes before he let out a sigh. I stood, quiet, not sure if I should do anything. In seconds, he finally spoke again. "Erik is coming to visit, to see Pietro."

"Why?!" I didn't mean to yell, but I did. The mention of Erik coming back here to visit Pietro and only Pietro angered me. He didn't deserve to come back, after all he's done to us, after what he did to Charles!

"Alex, calm, please." Charles gave me a warning look.

"No! Fuck no!" I shouted and formed fists, I needed to squeeze something. Hit something. But not Charles--

"Alex, let go! Please!" Charles' choked voice snapped me out of my confusion. Oh, oh god. No, no...Please, no!

"I, Charles! I'm, I'm so fucking sorry..." I noticed that I had Charles by the neck, choking him in my fit of rage. The agony I felt seeing him in pain, because of me, was enough to break me down. And break down I did, because within' the next few seconds of Charles attempting to comfort me, I ran out, in tears and hating myself. Hating myself so much that I thought I shouldn't live anymore.

"Leave me alone, Charles! I almost killed you!" I yelled back to him as I heard him call my name. Shit, this was just like when I had found out about Pietro. I couldn't go outside, because everyone would know where to find me. Instead, I ran down a few hallways and toward a familiar room. Actually, it was my old room, when I lived here. I ran in, silently closing the door, but shaking now. Shaking at my own actions, scared of myself. What would I do next, destroy the mansion? Kill Charles? Kill myself?! I was so scared on what to do next, I just rolled onto my bed and curled into a fetal position. After, I began crying myself to sleep...Sleep was the only way I could escape all my fears and stress. Sleep, don't fail me now...

**_~ Alex's Dream ~_ **

"Oh, Alex, you're so sweet..." Charles' smile widened at the sight of me withdrawing a bouquet of roses. Just for him and only him.

"I know, babe." I smiled and stood up, since I was kneeling down in front of him. He just gave a blush at my pet name for him. We were standing in a field of beautiful flowers and green, lush grass. It was paradise, for both Charles and I.

"Why don't we sit down, over there?" Charles quickly gripped onto my hand, tightly. I did the same and gave a nod, observing the spot Charles was pointing at. It was a small hill, with a beautiful green tree happily growing. As we drew closer and closer to the location, I noticed a small picnic sprouted out from no where. The checkered red and white cloth laid out onto the grass and a basket full of food on top of it. Charles gave a soft giggle, amused at the sight. "For me, Alex?"

"Yeah, it is." I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to my chest as he soothed from my touch. We both ended up tumbling down, but I saved him by being the one to fall first and having him fall into my embrace. We were in a fit of laughs, soon enough, he placed a kiss onto my lips.

"No one's around, you know that, right?" Charles had a mischievous smile, gently nuzzling my cheek as I sighed in happiness.

"Of course, I know that." I chuckled softly at Charles' small nips on my neck, he wanted it badly. He wanted me badly. "So, you wanna have some fun or what?" My offer sprung Charles up from his soft nips, in which he gave an eager nod and a smile. I grinned in response, beginning to slip Charles out of his cardigan as he wiggled me out of my pants.

"My, my! Someone happy to see me?" Charles' cheeks were a cherry red as he caught the sight of my erection, which made a tent in my boxers. I softly growled in response, because Charles brought the animal out of me. I was so hungry for him, I rolled him over and pinned him down onto the picnic blanket. He gasped and wiggled underneath me, trying to get out of my hold. Not a chance.

"Charles, I want you so, so badly..." I softly whispered into Charles' ear, bringing him to a soft moan and another deep blush.

"Then claim me, Alex. I want you too." Charles managed to say back through his soft whines. In seconds, I ripped off Charles' trousers and undergarments. "Don't tease me, Alex! I want it, please!" Charles complained with his whines, getting a bit aggravated of me only rubbing my hard erection in between his ass cheeks. I loved it when he begged for me.

"Alright, Charles." I chuckled softly and began sinking my cock into his warm, tight hole. What a fucking feeling! Charles let out a rather loud, pleasured moan as he felt me go inside of him.

"Alex, oh, god!" Charles' moans and dirty comments encouraged me. In the few minutes we were together, I was already so close to cumming. I slid myself in and out of him in a rapid pace, giving soft groans and growls as I kept him underneath me. Sweat dripped from my forehead and everywhere else on my body from all the movement I was doing. I was the dominant, I wanted him beneath me, submitting to me finally. It made up for all the times he's rejected me, hurt me and tempted me. In my thoughts, I felt Charles warning me he was getting close.

"Alex, please,"  
"Huh?..."  
"Cum inside me, please?"  
"Buh...But, Charles, the chances of you..."  
"I don't care, Alex, I want you to..."  
"You do?..."  
"Yes, Alex...Because I love you."  
"I-Oh...Oh, fuck! I love you too, Charles!"

"Oh, yes, Alex!" Charles gasped loudly. I groaned and threw my head back, shutting my eyes tight and feeling my cock begin spurting jets of my cum inside of him. At least, I thought I did...

**_~ End of Alex's Dream ~_ **

"Charles?" I groaned out, looking around the room I was in. I was still in my room, alone. I looked down at myself and noticed I had spurted into my hand. Looks like I was masturbating in my sleep. I sighed heavily and sat up, wiping my hands off on my bed sheets. "What I wouldn't give to hope that someday, I would have that experience with Charles..." I spoke to myself. In my few minutes of just sitting there and blankly staring at the walls, I stood up and headed for the bathroom that connected to my room. I was covered in sweat and my body felt hotter than usual.

After my shower and dressing into some comfortable clothing, I made my way downstairs. Growing closer and closer to the kitchen, I overheard some voices talking. It didn't sound anything like Hank or Sean, so it must have been Charles and Pietro.

"Hey, you guys," I spoke and walked in, quickly drying off my face and hair.

"Hi!" I heard Pietro's voice answer to mine. Adorable. But, I was expecting to hear Charles speak after. Instead, I got...

"Why, hello Alex."

"Erik?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun. Erik has arrived and Alex is surprised to see he actually arrived. Expect some disputes to happen next chapter.


	6. Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik decides to visit Pietro and Charles, much to Alex's dismay. But, some things happen which cause Alex to hate Erik even more than he already does...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is shorter than the others? I don't know, but I tried to upload yesterday but I got a little under the weather. But, here it is, chapter 6! For those rooting for Alex, he'll have some good things happen to him soon.

"What are you doing up so late, Alex?" Charles took a sip of his tea, staring over at me. I felt like I was in a very awkward situation, which I was. Shit. Pietro merely giggled and continued to play whatever game he was playing with Erik. Charles was only watching them, it seemed.

"I, I wanted to get something to eat before I went back to bed." I sternly spoke, quickly making my way over towards the kitchen counter, where a basket of fruits stood. I could feel Erik's eyes on me as I moved, it was very annoying.

"Oh, alright then." Charles smiled and observed me with Erik as well. Luckily, Pietro had called for Erik's attention, the boy pointing down at the game board.

"I win, papa!" Pietro happily admitted to Erik, in which the man just gave a long, disappointed sigh.

"I guess you did, Pietro. You're a very smart young boy, you know that?" Erik smirked and hugged Pietro, the two getting into a small fit of laughter as they hugged one another. Charles watched with a saddened smile, I could tell.

"Well, later." I mumbled, hoping no one actually heard me. But, Erik did. Erik gave a small noise that I couldn't depict, probably a small grunt of disgust. Asshole. As I arrived back to my room in the mansion, I was too bothered with the fact that Charles was sad, but he hid it with that smile of his. The smile that basically said: "I'm not okay, help me, please." At least, to me it felt like that. But still, I wanted to say something to him. Something that'd cheer him up, but most likely Erik would have scolded me until I left. "What's wrong, Charles? Can't you tell me?" I spoke to myself, staring up at the dark walls in my room. The apple I had taken as a snack I had on my dresser, uneaten. I was too distracted, by Charles.

"I want to take him, Charles!" I heard Erik's voice awake me from my thoughts. Immediately, I felt like we were under attack. Whenever Erik yelled, something bad was bound to happen. It was just like that.

"Why? You haven't been here, helping him grow up to become a fine young man! I have!" Charles' voice sounded tired and weak as he attempted to yell back. After a few seconds, I assumed everything was calm. But, I didn't expect the next sound I heard to be Charles screaming for help. At his call, I shot up like a bullet. What the hell was Lehnsherr doing to Charles?!

"What the fuck is going on?!" I yelled out down the hallway. What I saw was horrifying, and very, very fucked up. Charles, my everything, was held at his neck by Erik's strong hand. He was choking him.

"Go away, Summers. This does not concern you." Erik sternly spoke, not wanting me to interfere into his abuse. Charles was at a loss for words, mainly because he was losing breath. Fast. I had to save him, I had to save my Charles.

"No, fuck no! Why the fuck are you doing that to Charles, Erik?!" In a fast pace, I ran down the hall towards Erik and Charles. I noticed Charles attempt to squeak out something, to warn me for what was about to happen to me. In the next few seconds, I noticed a hoard of metal coins flying at me. Shit.

"I told you to leave, Alex!" Erik shouted as the flying parade of coins began to cling onto me, flinging me back to where I was before, in front of my room door. It was like a snake coiling around me, I couldn't breathe as more and more coins began to blind and suffocate me in my spot. Over the loud clinking of the coins, I overheard some more screaming and yelling. Charles...I'm sorry, I'm such a fucking idiot. I couldn't save you, now you're probably in even more pain than ever. Charles, Charles...

"Are you okay, Charles?!" I heard the faint voice of Hank's, and then a loud screech that must've come from Sean. Good, they were helping him. As I waited for something else to happen, I felt the heavy weight of the coins fall onto me. Erik had dropped my coin trap and probably began focusing on Sean. My vision began to regain, and I could see a blur of blue. Hank was back to his Beast look.

"Alex! Get over here!" Hank's deep voice commanded me. In a quick movement, I swiftly ran over to Charles and Hank. Charles was on the floor, unconscious. Damn Erik!

"Where's that son of a bitch?!" I huffed out to Hank, who watched me with concern. My body began to burn with rage from what Erik has done so far.

"He left, Alex, please. Calm down..." Hank scooped his hands under Charles' body, raising him up and carrying him. I tried calming myself down, but I couldn't. I just wanted to punch Erik over and over and over again! My hate for him was even greater now.

"Then where's Sean? Is he alright?" I evened out my breaths, assisting Hank by opening Charles' room door. In went Hank, with me following.

"He went back outside to look for Erik," As Hank was explaining what had just happened, I had suddenly remembered about Pietro. The little guy, where was he?

"And Pietro?"  
"He...Saw what happened, but ran off before Erik could get him. Luckily, that kid is fast."  
"Do you know where he went?"  
"He ran downstairs and out the door, probably towards the woods. Sean was going to look for him after he searched around for Erik."  
"I'll look for him, you stay here with Charles."

"Alright." Hank gave a nod and began to bandage up some wounds along Charles' arm. The sight killed me, and I wanted to stay there with Charles, hoping he woke up soon. Yet, I knew he would be worried for Pietro than himself, so out I went to find the speedy child. Hopefully he didn't run too far.

"Pietro! Pietro, little guy! Where'd you go?!" I shouted out into the woods, shining a flashlight into the dark. Knowing I wasn't getting anywhere by just shouting out into the darkness, I stilled and stood in place. The best thing I could do was listen for any crying or crunching of leaves. As I awaited for a sound, something finally came up in the distance. Small crying. Hoping he wouldn't hear me coming, I swiftly stepped over large piles of leaves and in the direction of his wails. Poor guy, he didn't know what was going on with his parents and was completely scared shit-less by Erik. "Hey, Pietro, buddy, are you there?" I softly whispered, hearing him shift his position as the leaves under him crunched. Good, he wasn't going to run.

"Go away, Mr. Alex." Pietro meekly answered to my call, his voice sounding muffled. I sighed and continued making my way towards him, soon enough reaching him.

"Hey, dude, it's okay..." I softly spoke to Pietro, resting myself beside him as I pulled him into a hug. The boy gave a short sniffle and leaned into my embrace. He needed someone to comfort him, and I was there for that. "Your daddy is fine, you know that, right?" Pietro shifted again, this time looking up at me. His eyes showed large tears, it was a heartbreaking sight.

"He is?"  
"Yeah, he is."  
"Where did Papa go...?"

"I'm not sure, Pietro." I clenched my fist, sighing at the mention of 'Papa', which meant Erik. I couldn't show my rage about how much I wanted Erik to die. It could badly influence Pietro, probably influencing him to be a killer like his 'Papa'.

"Good, I don't want him anywhere near daddy." Pietro huffed and crossed his arms, still sniffling here and there. I smiled to myself. Good, he at least knew Erik had done a very awful thing, especially to Charles.

"And we won't let him anywhere near your daddy, okay Pietro?"  
"Do you promise?"  
"Yeah, I promise. Cross my heart!"  
"Okay, good."

"Right...So, want to head back? I'm sure your daddy is worried sick about you." I sighed and began standing up, looking down at Pietro because he didn't move. "Pietro?"

"Mr. Alex..."  
"Yeah?"

"Does Papa hate Daddy?" Pietro stared up at me, curiosity in his eyes, which also showed a hint of sadness still. I clenched my jaw, I didn't want to say 'Yes, your Papa is an evil, evil man and you should forget him from your life from this point on.' But, no. I couldn't do that to him, I'm pretty sure Charles still wants Erik in Pietro's life, no matter how much I didn't like that.

"No...He's just," I stuttered with my words, unsure of how to explain it so he could understand. He continued to stare at me, unsure of what I was attempting to say. "Your Papa just has some anger problems...He's unhappy sometimes, and your daddy tries to help, but Papa just gets, uh, mad...I think." Crap, what did I just say?

"Oh..." Pietro blinked and pondered what I had just said for a few seconds. Hopefully, he got it through his head and processed it. "Okay."

"Alright...Ready now?" I smiled and held my hand out for him to grab onto. He nodded his head and gripped onto my hand tightly. "Okay, let's go." The boy began to eagerly skip as we walked, bringing me to a smile....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded either Wednesday or Thursday. I'm a bit busy with my other story too!


	7. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is feeling angry at himself for not protecting Charles, but sleeps it off. When he wakens, he finds out something even more hurtful to his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long, long wait, everyone. I've been in a pretty bad place in the last weeks. (Or days, I'm not sure.) But, I'm more able to start writing for my stories again. For this story, and my other story, which is Sterek (Teen Wolf) story. Thank you for waiting, and here is the next chapter of this story, if you love it!

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Alex."  
"No, don't be sorry. It wasn't your faul-"  
"It was."  
"It wasn't! He wast just being a fucking asshole as usual!"

"Please, no cussing around Pietro, okay Alex?..." Charles hummed and softly rubbed Pietro's temples as he lay with Charles. I watched silently, nodding my head to Charles' plead.

"Sorry." I softly mumbled as Charles just gave me a saddened smile. He had bruises all over his neck, and a slight hint of a hand print that was Erik's. Fucking Erik.

"Would you mind if I asked you to leave Pietro and I be? I want to rest." Charles continued to trace small circles along Pietro's head, ruffling through his hair a little. I watched in a trance, but I nodded in agreement. In a quick movement, I exited out of Charles' room and into the hallway, where the incident had happened.

"Is he alright?" Sean asked, coming up to me from his room down the hall. I sighed heavily and gently placed a hand onto my left cheek. I pondered about what to do to help Charles for a moment, before answering Sean.

"Yeah, he's okay now." I mumbled softly, hearing the sigh of relief Sean gave. "But I feel like it's my fault he's hurt." My heart ached inside my chest. It was my fault, I knew it.

"No, it isn't, Alex. You were just trying to help-"  
"It is my fault! I'm such a fucking idiot for not doing anything to help!"  
"Alex! It isn't, dude!"

"If I had used my powers, to possibly kill Erik, Charles wouldn't be in there, injured! I could have done something, I was right there!" My chest heaved, my body beginning to boil to a rather high temperature.

"Alex, dude, please, calm down!" Sean was waving his hands back and forth in front of my face, attempting to stop my rage. I couldn't stop it, and neither could he. I just had to unleash my tension, almost as if I was about to blow like a volcano. What snapped me out of my anger was a sudden voice that asked for me.

"Mr. Alex, are you okay?"  
"Wh-"  
"Pietro! Hey, uh, don't mind us. Alex was just, talking about something."

"About what?" Pietro blinked his sleepy eyes. He rubbed them with a soft yawn, looking between Sean and I. I felt my heart ache slightly. Slightly. Pietro looked rather adorable, and that's when I wished he was my kid. Charles and I's kid.

"Nothing." I quickly answered, giving a soft smile to the speedy little boy. Pietro just shrugged his shoulders and smiled back, giving a small wave as he mumbled something that sounded like a 'Night-Night'. "Goodnight, Pietro."

"Yeah, night!" Sean whispered loudly as he waved to the small boy, in which the boy waved back and closed Charles' room door.

"I guess we should sleep too, right, Alex?" Sean mentioned sleep and I gave a quick nod. I was beyond tired, I wanted to sleep and just forget about everything that happened within' the last few hours. The only thing I would dream about was Charles and I being together, with a child...With Pietro. A happy family.

"Yeah." I mumbled, quickly taking my leave to my room. Sean's footsteps trailed off as well, disappearing into his room. I reached my room, opening the door slowly and sighing at the empty bed. With a trudge, I slowly made my way to my bed and landed into it. My eyes quickly shut on me, wanting to block out the events that had just happened, anything to forget the biggest mistake I made of not helping Charles.

'Night, Alex...' Was a small whisper in my head, that wasn't me. But, I couldn't decipher who it was now, since right then, I fell into a deep slumber...

"Alex."  
"Go away..."  
"Alex, get up, dude."  
"I said, go away!"  
"Hey, dude, I'll scream my lungs out if it gets you up."

"Alright! Just, don't fucking scream. I don't want my damn ears to bleed." I mumbled in annoyance, pulling the pillow out of my face and uncovering myself. I stared around my room, only noticing that Sean was standing by my door. "What?"

"Nothing. Uh, get dressed, though. We have company." Sean quickly darted his eyes away from me, staring out the door occasionally. I raised an eyebrow, but I didn't care about what stupid thing he was doing now. I needed a shower. "Hurry up, too!"

"Shut up!" I shouted back at him, entering my bathroom and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I stared in the mirror, noticing I was only in my boxers. I must have slipped out of my clothes while I was sleeping. "Yeah, that's it." I mumbled to myself as I slipped out of my boxers, tossing them to the side and entering into the shower. The water was warm and soothing, which made me feel like I was in heaven. The only thing missing was Charles, rubbing his hands down my torso, licking his lips and stuffing my cock into his mouth--

"Alex! Hurry up!" Sean screeched, snapping me out of my self-pleasuring routine. In a rage, I shut off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my waist and opening the door to Sean with his back towards me, arms crossed.

"Why the fuck do you need me to hurry up, Sean?!"  
"I--"  
"What?!"  
"I, just, hurry."  
"Why?!"

"Just, because. I'll meet you downstairs, actually." Sean quickly made an excuse and ran for the door, exiting quickly without a goodbye. I stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what was wrong with Sean and his need for me to be dressed and ready before I head downstairs. What was he hiding? My question was soon to be answered, after putting on a white T-shirt, some blue jeans and black and white converse. An average look, wasn't too fancy.

"What is it, Sean-"  
"Shush."

"What?" I harshly whispered, narrowing my eyes at Sean, who stood at the bottom of the staircase with a worried look on his face. After his small hush, I overheard a few voices in the next room speaking. One of them I could identify as Charles' voice. Was he in trouble? "Trouble?" I spoke, but Sean shook his head at that explanation. "Then what?"

"I, uh, Charles...Charles'," Sean stuttered with his explanation. I grew tired of it and just pushed past him, making my way towards the room Charles was currently in, speaking to an unknown man, (Now that I can hear closer.) with a gruff voice.

"Charles?" I stared into the room, searching for the first sign of cream-colored skin with dapper hair. There was Charles, beautiful as ever, with a smile on his face...Only thing was, that smile wasn't for me. Charles turned his head to his guest, introducing him, but my mind had completely blanked out and I heard nothing of what the two were saying.

"Alex?"  
"Uh, yeah?"  
"Do you hear me?"

"Uh, no. I, I didn't hear you, sorry." I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed of myself and the thought of making a fool of myself in front of Charles. Wasn't the first time, though.

"This is a good friend of mine, his name is Logan." Charles blushed a little when he spoke his friend's name. That brought me to a heartache. I knew what they were, but he didn't have the courage to say it to me. He didn't want to hurt me.

"Oh. Hi." I mumbled, giving a small wave to the large, gruff man with a lot of facial hair, body hair, and well, just hair.

"Hey, bub." Logan smirked and gave a slight wave back, turning his attention back to Charles, who sat right across from him. I noticed the small wink Logan gave Charles as the young professor's eyes darted from me to Logan.

"I--"  
"Alex, won't you join us? We were speaking about some rather important issues."

"No!" I shouted, immediately. Logan raised an eyebrow at me and Charles had a rather hurt look. "I mean, no. No thank you, I need to do some things today." I slapped on a fake smile, attempting to hide my small hint of anger and growing sorrow deep in my chest.

"Oh, well, okay then." Charles seemed less hurt by my explanation, which relieved me a little. Logan, on the other hand, gave a nod towards me and shifted in his spot. He seemed to be eagerly waiting for my exit, which was strange. Maybe he was afraid of me? That'd be awesome, even though he is bigger, more rugged and probably more deadly than I am.

"See ya, kid." Logan gave a quick goodbye as I turned, exiting the room without a glance back.

"What happened?" Sean stared me down with wide eyes. I ignored him, since I didn't feel like explaining how I got my heart crushed yet again by Charles Xavier. The only man I can never impress or be the love interest of.

"Nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be in Charles' POV. Not really in Alex's.


	8. Pleasure / Surprise - Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles' POV in the first half. Things get sexual, but, don't mind it! I don't get so fully into it...I think. /// Alex's POV comes back, and he has a little fun with Hank, Pietro and Sean. All of it shatters with what Hank informs him of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the 2 week wait! I'm busy with some other stories and I was busy with school, but not anymore! I'll try to update as soon as possible on all my stories, so again, sorry for the long wait! This is a 2 part chapter! c:

"So, Logan is his name?"  
"Yes, Alex. That is his name."  
"What is he doing here?"  
"Must you be so paranoid? He isn't going to do anything harmful."

"I am only asking because he has the appearance of a serial killer." Alex huffed and crossed his arms. He always looked so cute pouting like that, but I know I can't have him like that. I hardly think he's interested in someone with a kid, like me.

"He's fine, Alex. I promise you. Okay?" I smiled and extended my hand to gently place it onto Alex's shoulder. The young man shifted, relaxing himself at my touch. At least he was okay, for now.

"Fine." Alex mumbled, turning to stare into my eyes with a small hint of a smile. Good. In my small trance that I was put into by Alex's gaze, I quickly released my hand and gave the young adult a soft smile. His mood quickly changed back to his stern-looking neutral mood. Alas, he seems to be only happy when things go his way. He should know by now not everything does.

"I'll see you later, okay, Alex?"  
"Right."

"Bye-bye." I quickly gave a small wave and turned, retreating back to my boudoir. (Yes, I know it is a term for a woman's bedroom, but it is a term I also use for my own bedroom. Just hush!)

"Later..." Alex's mumble wasn't missed by my ears. Why was he so sad all of the time? Oh, hmm, wait. I believe it is because of the loss of his friends back in war zone...What am I saying? Of course it's that. How blind could I be!

"Charles?" I heard a voice call my name. His voice. Logan's voice...Oh my, how flustered I am getting just thinking about him!

"Yes, Logan?" I answered, standing right outside of my bedroom's door. Logan was on the other end, waiting for me.

"Are ya ready?" Logan's gruff voice sent shivers down my smile. What a man he quite was. So rugged, experienced, and quite the dominant! I know, I know. I'm a bottom, so what? I love being dominated, it just does something to me inside!

"Of course, my friend." I responded with a grin. I entered into the room, turning and facing Logan as the larger man shut the door and locked it. Perfect.

"God how I've missed yer ass." Logan softly commented, closing in on me and locking us both in a heated kiss. The only thing that was missing was his-- Oh! There it is. His hand, gripping so tight on my ass cheek. Man-handling me, just the way I loved it.

"You feel my cock, Professor?" Wait, what did he just say?

"W-What?" I groaned out, gasping at the feeling of the other man shoving me down into my own bed. What I saw, in my head, I estimated, shocked me but excited me. In front of me, was Alex...Alex!

"I said, did you feel my cock?" Logan gave a deep chuckle, already unbuckling his pants and slipping out of them. Oh, it's Logan. Not Alex. Where did Alex come from?!

"Yes, oh, god, yes I did!" I licked my lips, eager for the man to reveal his oh-so-mighty cock. But, that thought of Alex suddenly appearing before me lingered in my head.

"Show me that perfect ass of yers, Charles." Logan ordered, quickly stroking himself to his erection. I blushed a crimson red and wiggled out of my own trousers, as well as unbuttoning my shirt. The gruff order Logan had gave already had me at an erection! "Oh, so perfect..." Logan commented on my ass as I revealed it to him, eagerly whining for the man's cock deep inside of my used hole.

"And it is just for you, my friend." I whispered, knowing Logan heard me because the large man quickly leaned in close to my ass and began to roughly finger my asshole. He needed me stretched open enough to take his member.

"Oh, fuck. Such a delicious, little pink hole, Charles." Logan's tongue darted in and out of my puckered hole. My god, wasn't I in Heaven! Without any thought, I let out a loud moan. Immediately, I hoped no one outside of the room had heard me.

"Yes, Logan! Fuck into me with your tongue! God, more!"  
"Fuck yeah, Charles. Want this big dick in ya now?"  
"Yes! Yes, yes!"  
"Beg for it, Charles."

"Please, Logan! Oh, please, stick it in me! Right now!" Someone pinch me! I feel like this is all too good to be true. (Mostly because I haven't had a pulsing cock in me for so long.) But, still! So, so, so...Good!

**_~ ~ ~_ **

"What was that?" I asked Hank, who sat across the table from me.

"Not sure." Hank answered without giving me his full attention. What was he looking at that was more important than my concern for what was going on upstairs?

"Gee, thanks for informing me." I growled, sitting up in my chair and noticing Pietro's presence enter into the room. The young boy was flying his toy airplane around, as if it were real. So adorable. "Hey, Pietro."

"Hi Mr. Alex. Hi Mr. Hank!" Pietro happily greeted the both of us. Hank responded with a 'hello' back, actually giving his attention to the young boy. Douche, didn't even give me a glance.

"What you doin'?" I made a spot next to me, for Pietro. I was much more interested in what the young boy was doing than sitting here in boredom.

"Flying an airplane!"  
"Really? Is everyone flying safe?"  
"Yes! Safety is always first!"

"You got that right." I smirked at the young boy's wide imagination. Thump...That sound. That sound came from upstairs, again. I stared over at Hank, wondering if the scientist finally heard it. He did. What I didn't expect was his eyes to get wide. "What's wrong, Hank?" I narrowed my eyes at him, noticing how nervous he got at my question and under my gaze. Pietro, luckily, was ignoring the both of us and speaking to himself.

"I...Nothing, Alex." Hank quickly stood up, excusing himself with a quick nod to both of us. That fucker wasn't getting away that easily.

"I'll be right back, buddy." I jumped up and began running after Hank. The young boy responded with a 'Kay!' "Where the fuck do you think you're going?!"

"Alex, stop chasing me! What the hell?!"  
"Not until you tell me what that thump was! Are you hiding someone else up there too?!"  
"What? No! I don't know anything, god damn, Alex!"  
"Just tell me! I promise I won't punch you that hard after!"  
"What?! Oh, god. No!"

"Ooh, a chase." Sean's voice echoed into my ear. I heard him laughing as he chased after me now. Great. "Haha! I'm coming for you, Alex!"

"Sean, we're not playing a fucking game!" I growled and began to grow closer to Hank. The young scientist stumbled on the steps down to his lab. Good, I got him! Though, what I didn't expect was to be hit in the face as soon as I entered into the scientist's lab. Fuck, that hurt.

"Oh, go!--" Sean screeched as he slammed into me, the both of us falling over.

"The fuck, Sean!"  
"Shut up, Alex!"

"What happened?" Pietro's voice startled me, which meant I couldn't cuss as much as I wanted to. The young boy observed both Sean and I, then stared at Hank, who had his hands in fists. "Ooh! I'm telling daddy!"

"Yeah, he beat us both up." I tried to fake cry, but I ended up laughing instead. The sight of Hank going pale at Pietro's threat of telling Charles was hysterical.

"Let's go tell daddy!" Pietro smiled and helped me up, with loud grunts and whines at my heavy weight. I pretended he helped me up by jumping and slightly screaming.

"Such might you have, Pietro." I smirked at the young boy's laugh. Sean, on the other hand, stayed on the floor and sighed. "Need help, Sean?"

"No. I'm fine down here, though." Sean gave a goofy smirk at both Pietro and I. I sighed, nodding my head and looking at Hank. The man gulped and still looked terrified. What was he so freaking afraid about?

"Let's go, Mr. Alex!" Pietro tugged me along as we both began to walk towards the staircase. I secretly observed Hank, who quickly ran in front of us and attempted to stop Pietro with compromises. None of them worked.

"Please, Pietro, I'm sure you daddy is busy."  
"He isn't busy for me!"  
"But, but,"

"He's got you there, Hank." I smirked, noticing the glare Hank gave.

"I...I...Please, just please, Pietro!" Hank begged and fell over, holding onto Pietro's leg and nearly close to crying. What the hell?

"What the hell is wrong with you, Hank, why don't you want him to see Charles?" I harshly whispered toward Hank through Pietro's giggles. The scientist gulped and stared intensely into my eyes. That could not be good.

"Because...Logan's in there." Hank's face paled at my sudden change in attitude. Logan. Was. In. There...With. Charles? Alone?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles' POV again next chapter and the other half being Alex's again. I wonder what'll happen?! .; Eager jumping. ;.


	9. Pleasure / Surprise - Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles' time with Logan is interrupted by an angry Alex, who doesn't seem so angry after a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in such a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time! I'm like, pestered with School and teenage problems.~ But, anyways. Here it is, the 2nd part of 'Pleasure / Surprise'. There will be a part 3! (Read bottom note after reading this chapter.)

"I think, I think someone's...Coming. Logan!" I grunted out through my moans and gasps, feeling the warmth inside of me disappear. Logan must have slid out.

"Really?" Logan grunted, alarming me from my pleasured feeling.

"Yes, really...I heard, something outside the door. Put your pants on, and shirt, okay?"  
"Well you do the same, professor."  
"Oh, Logan. I told you before, you can--"  
"Nah, I'm fine calling you professor. It's...Kind of sexy."

"Logan." I blushed at the word he said. 'Sexy'. I've never been referred to sexy in all my life, maybe cute and adorable, but never sexy. It was a change of pace, and I loved the way it made me feel so turned on. Damn Logan. "Thank you, for the--"

"Logan!" That sudden voice startled me, and brought my own erection down. It was Alex. Oh, gosh!

_**~~~** _

'How the hell could Charles be with, with that, total, unshaven, slob!' I thought in such a heat of anger, I didn't realize I was shouting Charles' name from the other side of the door. I was trying to be calmed down by both Hank and Sean, but I couldn't stop now. It was too late. I knew that my anger would get the best of me.

"What the hell are you shouting for, bub?!" Logan suddenly appeared in front of me. He had half of his shirt on, with the other half exposing his stomach covered in hair and looking unbathed. What a fucking dirty old man.

"Why am I yelling?! What the fuck were you doing in there, with Charles!"  
"Listen here, kid, you don't have to get so fucking panties in a bunch. It's none of your business what--"  
"It is my fucking business! Charles is mine, you fucking got that, old man?!"  
"Old man?!"

"Boys, please, calm down!" Charles' voice brought my insides to a cooling mood. His voice, so elegant and beautiful. He could tell me to do something absolutely ridiculous, and I'd follow it. As long as I get to listen to his beautiful voice.

"Not until this little shit apologizes, Charles." Logan's words angered me, but I knew I had to be calm in front of Charles. If I let my anger take over, again, Charles would see me as a child with a temper tantrum every five minutes.

"I'm not apologizing."  
"Why not, Alex?"  
"Because..."

"Uh, hey, Charles...We can take Alex away, and calm him down a bit." Hank's voice whispered over to Charles' ear. He may have thought I didn't hear him, but I did. Loud and clear. There goes my chance, I was going to get taken away by the beast while Logan man-handled my Charles.

"No, no. It's fine, Hank. I believe you should take Logan, though. He could calm down a bit." Charles' voice brought me to heaven for many reasons. One, he allowed me to stay. Two, his voice is sexy. Three, he told Logan to go cool off, instead of me!

"Charles?" Logan suddenly said, who had a small annoyance in his voice. Good.

"Please, Logan?"  
"...Alright then, I'll see you downstairs."  
"Okay."

"...So, what are you doing with him?" I asked as soon as Logan and Hank disappeared from sight. I was very eager to find out why Charles was humping that hairy douche instead of me.

"I...He was, around when others weren't. I guess." Charles sighed and rubbed his temples. I could tell he was a bit uncomfortable to answer my questions, but I just had to know the reasons why.

"When others weren't? Charles, you have to be more specific."  
"He was there when Erik wasn't, okay?"  
"But, Hank was there too, and so was Sean I think. I know I wasn't, but I wanted to."

"I don't mean it as 'having a friend' around, Alex." Charles slowly said, a blush of embarrassment coming across his face as he began to explain. Oh. That kind of friend.

"...Oh." I said aloud finally, earning a blush myself at the thought of Charles needing a sex buddy. Though, it was rather hot to think about it.

"Yeah. Um, I...Yeah, that's pretty much, um, it." Charles said, giving shaky sighs and shrugging his shoulders. As I stared at him, he avoided my gaze. Too embarrassed. Damn.

"I'm not, like, creeped out by you, or anything, Charles. I get what you mean."  
"You do?"

"Well, yeah. I felt like that in Vietnam, but...I just handled myself. Didn't feel comfortable to do it with other guys that I worked alongside with." I smiled softly, noticing his shift in his stance. "Besides, I had someone else on my mind..."

"Who?" Charles immediately said, a smile on his face. I stood there, a bit stunned. What was I to say now? Do I fully admit my love to him, after all this time? It seemed like the right time, but I'm just babbling on, just to excuse myself from telling him that I actually love him. I love Charles.

"...You, Charles." I finally said, after figuring out how weird I must have looked just standing there without a response. As soon as I admitted I thought of him, Charles' cheeks quickly shaded into the colors of red.

"Really, Alex?" Charles responded, making my heart flutter. It wasn't quite the response I wanted, but it was something. He didn't say I was still just a child, like he used to.

"Yeah..." I spoke softly. Fuck, now's the time. I have to, I just have to! In that moment, I took my cue to begin moving closer and closer to the half-rugged Charles. I noticed the older man just stared, his cheeks becoming even more red.

"I...Alex." Charles gently spoke back, keeping his eyes locked in mine. He must have felt the same too, but didn't want to admit it. Yeah, that must be it.

"I lo--" As son as I began speaking the words I longed for him to hear, he placed a quick kiss onto my lips. Oh god, his lips. Our kiss began to grow intimate, thanks to me. I had the urge to grab his ass, and so I did. He did nothing to stop it, just let it happen.

"Alex..." Charles gave a soft whisper through our small breaks of unlocking our lips. I groaned to myself. He was giving me such a hard on, I had to take care of it soon, otherwise I'd jizz right in my jeans. But, he must have known, since his freakin' hand moved down to the front of my crotch! Holy, shit! My hormones went into a rage of lust. I brought Charles closer to me, his own body resting against my chest as I slipped my tongue into Charles' mouth, earning a soft moan from the older man. "..Wait, Alex..." Charles' soft breaths awoke me from my lust-filled daze.

"We...I'm sorry, I can't--" Buzz kill.

"No, Charles. You can. We both know it." Was my instant response. I didn't want this to stop, I couldn't let it. Even if Charles felt so dirty and not right, I need to keep this going.

"I can't, Alex."  
"Damn it, Charles!"

"Alex--" Charles' protests were muted. I need to...In all honesty, hump the shit out of Charles. It was my biggest dream, and I knew that maybe if we finally did it, he'd see that I'm a man now. Not a boy. Not a kid. Not a child. As I continued on with the intense, forced kissing that I was doing, I wasn't realizing that I was actually hurting Charles. Oh, shit. "Alex, stop, that hurts!"

"Sorry, Charles." I struggled to say, releasing my grip from his arms and bringing them down toward his waist. Yeah, his waist was the main place he loved being touched at. "Better?"

"...A bit." Charles' response was all that I needed to begin again. He slowly began to love it, he couldn't deny it any longer. Awesome! "But, we can't...In this place." Charles' breathed, immediately tugging me toward his bedroom, which was only a few feet away. Oh, god, yes! Finally, it won't be a dream anymore.

"Alright." Was my quick response. As we made our way toward the older man's room, I began to tug down my jeans and slip out of my shirt. Since Charles was only dressed in Logan's overly-large plaid button-up shirt, (It would be beyond sexy if it wasn't that big lug's shirt) it was easy for him to get undressed. Quickly closing the door once entering Charles' room, I observed the brown-haired man hop onto his bed and slip out of the plaid shirt, revealing his smooth, porcelain like skin.

"...I, are you sure you want to do this, Alex?"

"Hell yeah!" My words were shouted, a bit too overly enthusiastic, but I couldn't wait. Though, since I still had to be a gentleman about it, I asked Charles the same question. "Uh, sorry...But, are you, Charles?" As soon as I asked, I knew I'd regret it if he said he wasn't. That'd fuck everything up, and I'd probably have to end up jerking myself off in my room again. Though, I was surprised by Charles' answer.

"...Yes, I am. I am, Alex."  
"Good. So..."

"Come on." Charles' smile brought me to full attention, and made me smile back.

"Alright." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 3 will obviously be their little sex scene. Finally. Though, not everything will change for the better as Alex hopes it to.


	10. UPDATE

I am **really so terribly sorry** that I have not updated this fic in so long. I've just forgotten about it once I started going into more _'Teen Wolf'_ fics, but now I'm a little bit more into X-Men nowadays. Lol.   
  
But the reason I am putting this is to inform everyone that I will continue this fic, but I may just write it over again, in a different way. I was kind of winging it when I wrote this, just whatever came to my mind I put down. I will also be writing another _Charles/Alex_ fic, and possibly some **other X-Men fics** for the time being.   
  
Thanks for reading this though, whoever is reading this, lol.   
  
  



End file.
